Naruto the Next toad Sage
by The Super sage
Summary: When the toad sage decides to train naruto to be the naruto next toad sage how does the naruto world change. Those get better as the story progresses. It is my first story
1. The path to toad sage

**This is my first fanfic so if you have any ideas please comment about it **

**Terrible start I know but whatever**

The butterfly effect - many people believe in it changing one small detail and it affects everything

Naruto uzumaki after being assigned ebis as his mentor for the chunin exams by his sensei kakhshi hakate was switched to jiraiya The toad sage but as naruto calls him Pervy sage.

Today was the day after naruto had meet pervy sage

"So Pervy sage you said your were some super cool ninja yesterday but you just seem like a huge PERVERT to me" Naruto said " How Much do I have to tell you to stop calling me THAT! You brat " Jiraiya said

And for you information I'm one of the strongest ninjas in the whole world" he said with a smirk " ya right I bet you just lying to make your ego feel good" with that a tick mark grow on his forehead " what did you say kid you just must not know who I am - " you just a big pervert" he said if your were so cool then you would of showed me some super cool Justus by now. So I could rub in sasuke-time face" while a min naruto stood proudly over sasuke in his head. Jiraiya just sighed "i don't think you know what a shinobi is he started a great ninja is more than just flashy Justus and amazing power. And there is definitely more than a snot nosed brat who wears an orange jumpsuit all the time "he said " Who are you calling snot nosed you pervert! " naruto shouted. "hey that's super pervert to you kid he said while flashing a pose." Naruto sweat dropped "how does that make it better, " he said. In a couple of years you won't be thinking that Jiraiya thought in his head. So kid why do you wanna get stronger? He asked and don't say it's so you can have super cool Justus" naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped For a while he just stayed there why did he want to become stronger. He started thinking back through his short life. He wanted to say to be hokage but that can't be just be it he started thinking about jiji, iruka sensei, ichiraku and his daughter and his teammates he thought about the battle of the bridge at wave he remembered the anger from thinking sasuke was dead. He paused for a while. He had his answer the toad sage thought. Finally he spoke" to protect everyone close to me and make sure they never die because of me." He finished. Jiryia smirked " you know kid that exactly what the fourth said to me when I started training him and his team" Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes you trained the fourth he blurted out" he couldn't believe it the guy that trained his idol wanted to train him even if the guy is a super pervert. "You better believe it kid I trained him to be as strong as he was and you know what kid I'm training you just liked I trained him." Jiryia didn't know why he said that but the kids response to his question made him think maybe he didn't need the kyubi to become great. With that he decided to train him to become not just a toad sage no but someone people would think is the next sage of six paths. Yup and with that his original training plan went out the window but he didn't care he could just think of another one right away. He unraveled the huge scroll behind his back " here sign you name right here in blood." Naruto did as he said " now stand still for a while" he ran through hand signs " summoning Jutsu" he shouted In a big Puff of white smoke a giant toad a bit taller than jiraiya appread. "You called me" Gama said "Oh my god it's a giant talking toad" naruto sayed." Gama it's been a while as you can see this is my new pupil naruto uzumaki. Naruto say hi" " Umm hi " he said "sup" Gama said " so Gama can you please reverse summon me and naruto to Mount Myōboku were gonna be training there till the finals of the chunin exams start." " Ok" Gama said before he popped up in smoke next thing naruto knew he was falling from the sky

Owww he winced " hey you could of warned me about that you stupid pervert!" He said with a tic mark on his face " relax it's just a scratch" jiraiya said "just a scratch yeah right" naruto pouted. "Who's making all that noise" a High Pitched voice shouted "are you trying to take my ears out ma" he heard someone else say In front of him stood 2 toads less than half his height or it's just jiraiya boy and some blond boy. "Hello Ma and Pa "jiraiya said. "Wait there your parents!" naruto shouted out and all three of them boped naruto on the head "no there not you stupid brat" Pervy sage shouted "if we were his parents he would look better and not be so immature" Ma said making naruto and pa laugh and jiryia to go pout. "So jiraiya boy are you going to introduce us" Pa said "Oh yeah Naruto this is Pa and Ma I will be talking to them about helping me train you and letting the other toads know about you as a summoner. So say hi because your month of hell is about to start" he laughed.


	2. Training and meeting The Toad boss

**I'm posting this before anyone reads my first chapter I'm not sure what anyone thinks about it so if this isn't good sorry**

**Training and meeting the boss toad **

"**Welcome to your month of hell"** jiraiya said with a sinister smile it sent a shiver down naruto's spine but he was gonna become hokage a smile wouldn't bring him down he stood his ground and said " I hope so " Jiraiya was shocked to say the least the kid had the balls to tell him I hope so to his threat only a couple of people have ever done that to him he really was just like her he smiled again. " jiraiya boy me and ma would like to know why would you want our help training naruto boy " it's cause jiraiya started you guys helped train me to become a sage I want for you guys to help him to do in the future he could become the next toad sage" we'll help you train him but you better finish you sage mode training soon no more holding it off you hear me!" Ma said. Jiryia nodded. What's sage mode? Asked naruto "we'll explain it another time " Pa said "but first let us test the skill of our newest summoner" the toad said "Me and ma the toad continued will watch the spar come at jiraiya boy like you want to kill him you hear me naruto boy" "Yes" naruto nodded as jiraiya got into his stance he heard a loud screech "what kind of stance is that" Ma screamed at naruto "but this is how I always fight" he said "whatever" jiraiya said "let's just go ready go" naruto rushed at jiraiya his fist out expecting to hit but instead his fist gets blocked and jiryia punched him right in the gut "what was that for he whizzed" "it's a spar what do you except the sannin" said "You want me to try to kill you mass shadow clone jutsu" he said and over 200 naruto popped up in white smoke meanwhile many of the toads came to look at the current spar between the 2 ninja naruto's sprinted forward being destroyed left and right by the sage one from a punch another kicked two thrown into each other not matter how many clones tried none touched him the original ran straight towards the sannin and all he could do was shake his head hasn't he seen his clones memory's he won't land a hit jiraiya thought next thing he new naruto faked a punch and went for a kick and actually hit he wasn't thinking it actually was but next thing he knew jiraiya literally destroyed him under combos and all he could do was take the hits. "Okay that all" Pa said he had seen the amount of clones the boy created and knew with training with clones the kid could be dangerous." Nice fake back there " jiraiya said to naruto "I'm guessing you used your clones memory's to help you prepare for my punch". "What memory's are you talking about ?" Naruto asked. with that the sage sighed "Me and Pa have seen enough and the rest of your toads can leave now we're trying to train you hear me!" Ma said."First off jiraiya started you taijutsu form sucks however pa said your really fast and a hard hitter with some training and your clones secret you could definitely be chiuni by the end of the month"

"So is no one gonna tell me the secret of my clones ? He asked "you get they memories and experience from when the do something" ma said. "Wow really that means" he started "you can use it for training" jiraiya cut him off" and that's exactly what we're about to do, First off make 200 clones Pa started 100 we'll go with ma and 100 with jiryia boy and you will go with me pa finished". "Okay" he said and made the clones. "You heard him" naruto to said to the clones they all nodded and went to follow jiraiya or ma

**With jiraiya **

"Okay with me you all are going to be working on the basics" he said "Why the basics" the clones complained "because for its skill you master I teach you a Justus" he stated "Hell yeah" the clones screamed in unison "1 of you show me you the replacement Justus" One naruto stepped forward "now replace your self with this kunai" he stated "okay" the clone stated after charging his chakra for a couple seconds he did the Justus "Terrible the sannin said if that was the exams or a real mission you would of died." The clone mumbled something about Pervy sages not being able to see talent "25 of you work on the replacement Justus with your kunai till its second nature after doing a hand sign 3 clones appeared. One of my clones here will be watching you now follow him". "Okay" the clones nodded. "Now I was gonna say water walking but we did that yesterday how about leaf blanching have you done it that all the clones shook their heads as a sign of no. Okay another 25 go with another clone. So do you guys know you element he asked no one responded I thought so" he shook his head "what's that suppose to mean" a clone said. "Just focus your chakra to this piece of paper". (Hopefully you know what the signs means so I'm skip this part) as a clone focus his chakra the paper cut in half then one side turned to ashes and the other crumbled "3 elements nice job brat not a lot of people even have two". "Thanks Pervy sensei" the clones said The sage made one more clone "go ask naruto to make 25 more clones we're each gonna work on element training with you guys wind style training is with the clone fire training is with me and rock style is with the other clone ready let's get this going." Yeah the clones shouted

**With Ma**

"I'm going to be helping you guys with that taijutsu stance Jiraiya boy and minato boy both used different stances which one of them would you like to use." The clones started thinking "how about both" one blurted out "I still have both scrolls we're gonna have half of you work on the stances for 2 weeks then combine them the last two weeks. Everyone learning jiraiya boy's stance have you feet set like this WRONG! you feet must be in not out your lucky I can't hit you right now. try again a bit crooked but you that should do for now Follow my exact steps left hand out to block and the other ready to attack no no no no no wrong hand to attack" she said for the west of the day the toads and jiraiya kept hearing Ma scream

**With Pa**

"I need you to make one clone for me naruto Boy" Pa said. okay he nodded and did it. "Are you familiar with the game Shogi". Naruto shook his head no. "The clone here will be playing shogi with me because your battle strategy during the spar was off by a lot you can't just rush everyone naruto boy do you hear me he nodded. Now the original will be learning to meditative while we play shogi right next to you loudly."

**The first few times of meditation started out terribly naruto complaining about not being able to focus till he finally started to get it then he woke up in a sewer "**Is this what you see when you meditate he thought might as well exploring" naruto said he walked for a while till he reached a gate "is this my chakra" he said while looking at the gate

"**Who are you calling your chakra a boming voice" said behind the gate **

Naruto jumped back to see something he thought he would never see the kyuubi "you" naruto said

"**What is it your stupid mortal." The fox asked**

"Your the reason the village doesn't like me your the reason I have no one to play with your the one who made me have no parents you stupid ugly fox". Naruto finished

**Is that suppose to bother me The kyuubi said I took a lot of pleasure in killing the people in your village he said then he laughed **

Naruto clenched his fist "and that's why you in here now your stuck and trapped". He said.

**Are you trying to disrespect me mortal if it wasn't for this seal I would of killed you over and ov-**

"Thanks" naruto said.

"**Huh" a confused Kyuubi said**

"I said thanks for helping me back at wave and against Orochimaru If it wasn't for your I would of died."

**Do not thank me mortal it disgusts me. The fox said**

"At Least say you welcome you stupid fox". A moment of silence followed after. "So what's your name"

**Huh kyuubi asked **

"Everyone must at least have a name what's yours"

**You don't deserve to know it said**

"I was just trying to be nice. So do you just stay here the whole time doing nothing"

…**. **

"Can't you just change the setting" he asked

**How am I suppose to now it's your brain the kyuubi shouted **

"Relax dude take it easy man, it was just a question let me try something real quick" naruto stood there for a couple of seconds next thing the kyuubi knew the place he was in was no longer the cage it was just like the place of the toads but with fox statues instead of toad statues and they all were bigger than him making it look like he was naruto sized compared to the statues and to the left he could see what looked like the leaf village and they was a collar on his neck.

"You like it" naruto said I thought this place needed to be better it was to bland well later I have to finish training

"**Kurama" the fox said**

"Huh" said naruto

"**My name is kurama" he said **

"Later kurama" naruto said.

**Back to the real world**

"Naruto boy what happened to you I couldn't wake you up." Pa said. "Oh sorry he said with a girn I was talking to kurama" he said. "Who is kurama" pa said. "He's the kyuubi". "We must tell jiraiya boy when we're done training. Now go back to mediation practice". Pa said.

The rest of the day naruto meditate while pa loudly screamed while playing shogi with the clone and it was now Time to meet up.

"Jiraiya-boy your clones will go back first so naruto boy can process everything" ma said. After staying there for a while he got all the memories next the ones with ma left to and he got those memories too then the clone the played shogi popped to. "Pa I need the original naruto for the rest of the weeks gamabunta is gonna help with physical training and I'm having him wear a couple of weights". The sainne said. "Okay and jiraiya boy call am I have to tell you guys something"

While pa told them about naruto meeting the kyuubi naruto went to talk to this super big toad super said

"Who said that" gamabunta said but then realized "oh it's just this shrimp wait you're the one jiraiya is training right". He asked "yup naruto responded my name is naruto uzumaki future hokage what's yours". He asked "Gamabunta the toad boss he responded. Nice to meet you."

**[ I'm gonna do a training time skip to summarize what happened, I don't want to write it all out too much work ]**

**The remaining weeks the original naruto trained with jiraiya while wearing 20 pounds weights on each arm and leg. He was still loud and brash but the mediation help calm him down and think during fights. He finished mastering the element raining exercises learning a couple of Justus for each element that he has ( learn them during the next couple of chapters) he's taijutsu improved by a lot and so did his fuinjutsu **

**Flash back :" **hey Pervy sage what holding kurama back for just breaking out" naruto said. "What did I say about that name!" He said. "You said that your a super pervert so I just call you super Pervy sage " he said. "That name is better brat I rather be called that". He said. Naruto just sweat dropped how is that any better he thought. "What's holding back kurama is fuinjutsu the art of sealing me and the fourth are both seal masters." He said with a large girn. "If it can do that then I have to learn it" he said with stars in his eyes

**He was still a beginner but was soaking fuinjutsu in look a sponge he was already at the last beginners book. He was even working with combination moves with gamakichi and Gama now it was the day of the chunin exams.**


	3. The first match

**Chunin exam day **

**Anarion87-I'm gonna have naruto learn dust style but he won't spam it.**

**All the Justus names will be in English **

Naruto uzumaki was always confident but today that was a different story.

**At Mount Myōboku**

Naruto was currently pacing back and forth at the land of toads. There was two hours before the chunin exam begins, thoughts about him losing his fight, embarrassing himself in front of everyone, summoning the wrong toad kept coming to mind. Him being sick the last couple of days didn't help him either. He didn't understand it he never got sick, he felt fine but his chakra didn't It felt like it was changing but he could still do Justus just fine. He just didn't get it.

"You know naruto" gamakichi started "you shouldn't keep worrying yourself it never helps.

" but what if I mess up or a Justus blows upon my face or-" "shut up" gamakichi interrupted, "naruto this is a secret to never being nervous" the toad said.

"There is" he said happily if he learned this then he could definitely past these exams.

"Let me tell you in the ear it's a toad secret" naruto walked towards him getting ready to listen to every single word he was about to say

"The secret is" he started then naruto got slapped in the face "there is no secret your naruto uzumaki, the next toad sage, the future hokage, no stop being nervous, do you know how much times jiraiya gotten rejected he still keeps going back to them even if he gets rejected again , you got this naruto now go win that exam for the toads" he finished " yeah your right I am gonna win, I'm the next toad sage for kami sake" naruto finished as he started running towards konoha just to turn back " how are we even gonna to get there any way" he asked.

"The same way you got here" gamakichi responded

**2 hours later near chunin exams stadium**

Naruto currently walking with jiraiya. " well here we are naruto your time to shine kid" he said. " Yeah let's do this" he started running off

"Wait brat" "what is Pervy sage" naruto asked

"Ma and Pa give me something for your here"

Holding an orange box in his hand

Naruto took it and opened it to find a red and black cloak ( the same one that he fought Pain with ) with The sign for Sage in the back of it

" Wow … tell them I said thanks" while putting it on

" You could tell them yourself." Summoning Justus he said after running through signs

Two little toads appeared. "Well naruto boy I see your wearing the clock already" Pa said " yeah thanks so much for making this for me you two" he said

"No need to thank us just win and show everyone just how great the toads are" Ma said "And don't forget we will be cheering you on from The sidelines make us proud" Ma finished "Don't worry I give you the best show ever" he said before running off.

**Chunin Exam stadium**

"Where naruto?" A certain pineapple haired boy said.

"Beats me" A blonde haired girl. "He probably passed out eating ramen" The boy with a dog said.

"You know there would be no way for me to pass out eating ramen right" Everyone turned to see Naruto uzumaki at least they think. This naruto hair was longer reaching leaving two bangs at bit pass his headband this one wearing a black and orange jumpsuit ( what he wears in shippuden just smaller to fit him I'm changing he's shippuden jumpsuit btw ) with a red and black cloak.

"That can't be naruto" Sakura his teammate said "these less orange in his clothes" Ino said

"Who else would it be sasuke" naruto said

" We didn't see you all month where were you"

shikamaru said. "I was lost on the road of life" naruto said. "Stop trying to be like kakashi sensei and answer the question you idiot" Sakura said.

"Relax I was just at the land of the toads" he responded. They all looked dumbfounded "what do you mean" Before he could respond Naruto uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please make you way to the field was heard. "That my cue wish me luck" before he disappeared

**First fight scene hope it's good**

"The rules are the same as before killing is allowed but is frowned upon, if I say the match is over the match is over understand" they nodded

"You should quit before already fate decided I already won this match" Neji said

"Sorry but quitting isn't a word I know" naruto said

Neji sighed " well the dead last of his year doesn't know to just give up just like Hinata but look at her now". Naruto stayed quit after that. "Ready begin"

Naruto charged at Neji but flipped backwards before making 5 clones that charged at Neji. He popped each before they got a chance to hit him. This time the original charged faking a punch just to throw a kick Neji respond with plan strike to the arm naruto felt his arm go numb a bit before punching Neji in the face then jumping back. "I can see the worry in your face your arm felt numb as I said fate already said I was going to win." Neji said. " you now you should never count someone out because of one hit" naruto bit both his thumbs and flashed through hand signs. "summoning Justus" he shouted. In front of him was gamakichi who hopped on his head and a red and blue toad that was around jiraiya height." You said fate said you were gonna win what does it say now."Naruto said with a smirk. "Bring some frogs into this won't change anything" Neji said in a calm voice. "I'm a toad not a frog" Gamatin (the red and blue toad ) said. "Should we go with combo 4" Gamakichi said. Yup naruto said with a smile.

In the stands "did naruto ever do that doing missions Sakura" Ino asked "Nope first time I'm seeing this too"

In hokages box " hokage you never said that someone other than jiraiya can summon toads too" the Kazakage said. "First time seeing this too kazekage (or should I say Orochimaru)said The hokage.

"Multi Shadow clone naruto" said Jutsu 20 clones appeared and charged Neji from different directions. Neji took out the clones just like before he turned back to see one more clone getting punched straight in the face then the clone throw him into the air and rain through hand signs and said "Wind style: Great breakthrough" Neji tried to move his body out of the way but was too slow and still got hit. Hitting the ground he turned to see naruto on top of the red and blue toad with all 3 charging attack's.

Sage art: oil blast (gamakichi )

Fire style: flamethrower (Gamatin)

Wind style: great breakthrough (naruto)

They all shouted in unison combing their attacks naruto shouted: toad combination: oily Firestorm

With no way to doge Neji got into his stance "Rotation" he said with a sphere of chakra around him to stop the Justus While in the stand the hyuga were shocked someone of the branch family actually knew the rotation

Naruto shocked he stopped the Justus and Neji charged kicking him off the toad. "Your in my range 8 trigrams 64 plams" he said 2 plams 4 plans 8 plams 16 plams 32 plams" before he could finish the move naruto replaced himself with a log. Neji turned when he heard fire style fireball Jutsu doing the rotation again to stop the move. naruto didn't let up after doing the move making 100 clones to charge Neji. The original rushed Neji, after finishing with the clones Neji turned again to see naruto running towards him with a smirk he said "your in my range" but before he could start his whole body got pulled down to the ground with one naruto clone holding Neji and place the original pointed the kunai at Neji head. "You said that fate already decided that you won, last month you said those who are weak stay weak if that was true then why was Jiryia of the sannin the dead last of his class, why those the dead last have you at his mercy it doesn't matter what rank your in it how you push yourself to become better, you took your hate out on hinata but she's the nicest person I've ever met than you say she's weak but during your fight so fought her hardest and never give up to me that isn't weak. You talk about fate this fate that, I learned about the hyuga this month when I become hokage will change it so that no one has to go through what you and the others went through but first you have to accept there is no such thing as fate." He finished. "Proctor I give up" Neji said. "The winner of this fight is naruto uzumaki" the proctor said. The crowd bust out screaming but naruto didn't care right now. "Naruto your right maybe fate isn't what makes you you." Neji said "yeah" he responded. With that the two walked to the stands with each other.

**I'm stopping here I'm not sure if any one wants me doing the other fights because it stays the same so comment which one should I do it or just skip it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys, sorry I haven't updated working on my other story senju and uchiha. Btw I will be skipping the other fights and start when the invasion you enjoy, if you have any tips please comment about them.**

"Naruto wake up" he felt someone shaking him

"Huh what is it" he asked

"The sound and sand started an invasion" the person he now realized as shikamaru told him

"Wait what" he said.

"Sasuke ran after gaara we're going after them I explain the rest, on the way" shikamaru said. He said before running off with naruto right behind him.

Meeting up with Neji and shino and a talking dog.

"So shikamaru you gonna start explaining" he said while jumping from branch to branch.

" midway to sasuke and gaara match the sound and sand put everyone in a sleeping genjutsu, they started attacking, then kakashi and his senesi told us to make a team to go after them." He said

" then we reach to this point" naruto finished for him.

"You know shika even though we're in an invasion this is the most I've seen you motivated" naruto said.

"This is all a drag but I rather not be a prisoner that's even more of a drag" he said in a lazy tone.

"Naruto is there a toad that could help us reach Sasuke and Gaara right away that you have." Shino said which sent shivers down naruto spin no expecting for the boy to speak.

" there is but we would have to stop it takes me a while to summon one," he said.

"Start summoning it then" shikamaru said.

"Then you guys would no longer be needing my needing my help, so I will be taking my leave then". Pakun said before disappearing in a poof of smoke

" summoning Justus" naruto said

"**what is it you brat" the voice of gamabunta said.**

" hey boss we need you to bring us over to my friend Sasuke" naruto said

"**Do I look like your legs walk there" the toad said**

" no no you don't understand we're in an invasion and our friend is after the enemy and we need to help him." He said

"**Fine hop on" bunta said.**

" ok boss now jump" he said.

The toad stayed there for a couple of seconds

"Are you not gonna jump" a agravited naruto asked

"**To where" bunta said confused **

Before naruto could respond "about 700 meters north" Neji said

And with that all 4 were air bone

With sasuke

"Stop running and fight me you cowards" he screamed

He had been stopped during his fight and would not allow them to run away with his opponent.

"He's gaining on us temari" kankuro said

"I can see that one of us will have to fight him gaara hasn't woken yet" she said.

Before they could plan out who was gonna attack a giant toad fell out the sky

The duo seen 4 people jump right in front of them.

"Trained in the sacred land of mount mybōuki naruto uzumaki the next toad sage has appeared on the battlefield, " he said while striking a pose while a giant poof of smoke appeared, signaling that the summons was gone.

F**k Was the thought that ran through the heads of kankuro and temari. They would have to fight 5 to 2 while protecting gaara. They were gonna be in for a long show.

" I suggest giving up and handing yourselves to integration" a calm shino said

" as if, all we have to do is hold you off till gaara awake then your all died." Kankuro said. Hopefully gaara could wake up soon he thought this was the worst situation to be put in.

As if a kami himself answered his prayer gaara woke up.

"Uzumaki, uchiha let me bath in your blood" he said while laughing with killing intent being blasted full of force at Them.

The only thing they could think of was that they were going to be here for a while.

All but sasuke who rushed gaara aiming for a falcon punch straight to the side of the head, before being stopped by his sand.

Next thing everyone knew gaara was encased inside sand before appearing as a half sand monster.

"Come on uzumaki, uchiha face me, show me the meaning of my existence" he said while laughing like a total maniac.

"You guys deal with the other 2 me and Sasuke got this one." He said and they responded with a nod

With Neji and shikamaru

"What a drag it's you again" he said while looking at temari

"This isn't gonna be like last team this is a death match your lose" she said angrily.

"Shikamaru do you have a plan" Neji said while landing right next to him.

"Not yet for now I'll follow your lead. He said

"I understand" Neji said before launching out towards temari.

Aiming for the chakra points in her left arm Neji shot out to close them, only to be blocked by her fan. She quickly turned around to block a hit from shikamaru just to be hit with a plan strike from Neji. After having this happen to her multiple times get hit by one or the other

She decided she needed a plan. Running away towards a different side of the trees not wanting to be the subject of gaara rage because of a single Justus she fired. Stopping at a place farther away from the fight of gaara and the team 7 members.

She grabbed her fan before screaming out wind style :wind scythe cutting off many of the trees in the area. This was her territory out in the open, less shadows for the pineapple haired guy, and her long range abilities should be able to hold off the hyuga till more sand or sound ninja come to help them. Running away a bit till she knew this was enough space to avoid the shadows then she could fight back. Grabbing her fan again she swing it and screamed wind style great breakthrough. They were able to dodge the Jutsu but still got hit a bit.

" Neji I got a plan" shika said

A few seconds later

"Yes I got it" he said before shikamaru dropped at smoke bomb.

Next thing temari knew a shikamaru and Neji were zig zagging near her.

Shikamaru throw a punch aiming for her face only to be blocked. Neji Aimed for a palm strike, but temari replaced herself with a log right before it hit.

"Wind style Sickle Weasel Jutsu" she shouted

She looked on and seen shikamaru drop another smoke bomb. How does he think that gonna help she thought. After the technique collided with them all she saw was shikamaru standing perfectly fine. She turned around to see the other boy charging towards her getting ready to block she grabs her fan just to not be able to. Shadow possession Justu complete she heard the hyuga say wait the hyuga.

"You can't do that move the hyuga clan doesn't have it" she said how did he catch her in that lazy guys technique there's no way he knows it.

"Yes I can because I'm not part of the hyuga" Neji said before turning back to shikamaru and for shikamaru to turn into Neji.

" the transformation technique,Damn it!" she shouted

"Neji you can do the honors" shika said

"As you wish 8 trigrams 64 palms" he said before knocking her out and blocking her chakra.

Let's meet up with the others he said while carry temari.

**And that's the chapter i was gonna write more but I haven't posted in 3 days so I decided to cut it off next chapter naruto, Sasuke and gaara's fight.**

**If you have any tips please comment about them.**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't posted in a while my fault. If you guys have any advice comment about it thanks.**

**And I will be skipping Shino and kankuro fight since it was a tie.**

**I will be making a poll for who Naruto should end up with. Hope you enjoy.**

**Brain- If your gonna read this at least be more respectful but whatever.**

If there was one thing Naruto can say about gaara is that this guy was super strong. He tanked all the taijutsu moves him and Sasuke throw at him. A way to beat gaara he wished he knew, thinking ways to beat him is shikamaru job not his.

"Uzumaki,Uchiha make me prove my existence, make me feel alive" Gaara said

They really needed a plan where was shikamaru when you needed him. As if Kami answered his prayer Shikamaru and Neji landed right next to him.

"Oh thank goodness shikamaru we need a plan," he said. No more thinking it was starting to hurt his brain.

"I can't just think of something just by looking at the guy." How does he just expect him to know what to do, if he could then life would be less troublesome.

"What beats sand what beats sand, ugh anyone knows what beats sand."

"Fire " sasuke said. "Fire can melt sand but can I make Fire strong enough is the question"

"Wait naruto the toads can make Fire right" Neji said. Seeing him nod "summon one while shikamaru thinks".

"Summoning Jutsu" he screamed out. Making Gamatin and Gamakichi appear next to him. "Gamakichi, Gamatin we need Fire and a whole lot of it"

"Okay but I want snacks next time you summon me"

"Yeah I got you next time okay. I'll add oil and wind you guys add fire" he said before making a clone.

Fire style:dragon flame jutsu(sasuke)

Fire style:fireball jutsu (Gamakichi And Gamatin)

Toad style: Oil Blast(naruto)

Wind style: great breakthrough(naruto)

Looking at the oily fire tornado Gaara stood there expecting to just stop it, however instead he screamed in pain when it hit. Wasting no time Neji charged at gaara ready to block his chakra, with Naruto and sasuke right behind him. Only blocking off two points before getting launched back. Naruto aiming for a punch to gaara jaw only to get punched by sasuke.

"What was that for you bastard" he screamed angrily just to get ignored. Oh how he hated sasuke. Shikamaru then lands next to him. "I got a plan" he said. "Create clones to distract him while I explain it to you guys." Naruto nodded and created 100 clones.

Gaara just ran through the clones destroying them left and right. He just finished the last clone right when he got kicked into the air by the uzumaki, then getting kicked back down by the Uchiha, with the hyuga screaming something about 64 palms before feeling part of him go numb but lost the feeling right after. he got burned by the same combo he got hit with early. These insects just kept pissing him off. Then he couldn't control himself and started walking towards a tree. Why couldn't he control himself he started to bash his head in the tree. He was getting dizzy. He was about to lose no, he won't lose to insects he thought. A giant poof of smoke appeared where gaara used to stand.

Blowing back all our leaf ninja. what happened was the thought of all 4 and the thing they knew they were adding there chakra to Shikamaru shadow Possession to control gaara but then he just blow up.

What could gaara have up his sleeve,they all thought.

They were answered when through the smoke a voice called out they names. What they saw was unbelievable it was gaara but on top of a sand raccoon. They were going to die weren't they.

"I never thought I would say this but it was nice knowing you naruto, even if your troublesome"

"Nice knowing you too Shikamaru, I guess this is where will die" Naruto said

"At least it will be like proud shinobi" Neji said

"Shut up" this bastard gaara wouldn't be what killed him he has to kill Itachi still. "I won't die till I achieve my dream that what you said Naruto, that's what we both said, so stop saying your gonna die you said you never give up then stop giving up" Sasuke said.

"Your right Sasuke, I can't give up, I won't give up, let's beat him" he said before running through hand signs "summoning Jutsu" he screamed while slamming his palm on the ground.

In a giant poof of smoke Gamabunta appread.

"**Not you again you brat, I was enjoying myself what could you want"the giant toad said.**

"Hey boss you see the giant sand raccoon I need you to beat him for us" Naruto said.

"**No thanks, last time I fought a tailed beast I got a slash over my eye"**

How could naruto be the one there counting on if he couldn't even count on himself. They all thought maybe they might die after all.

"Pops don't do that help the kid out, the sand guy tried to bully me and Naruto protected me" gamakichi said.

"**You did what to my son, hold on tight brats I have a raccoon to kill" the toad said before jumping into the air.**

Swinging down his sword he cuts off the arm of shikkaku. But got punched with the other arm right after."Hey boss use fire style jutsu so it can burn him" Naruto said. Jumping back Gamabunta started charging a fireball.

While on the head of gamabunta all fired the same attack as last time but with gamabunta adding a fireball. The attack hit gaara making him scream out in pain.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha you all will die I will prove my existence" he said before doing a hand sign "playing possum jutsu" he said before his body went limp.

"**I'm finally free" the raccoon said with a laugh.**

"**You all I shall kill you as a thanks for setting me free, so be honored to die by the hands of shikkaku"**

"So anybody know what that is" sasuke said. Looking he seen the others shook their head. Didn't gaara control this how can it control it self he thought.

"**That is the shikkaku, the craziest of the tailed beast, with him just getting out he's strength going to grow by the second till it reaches max." **

"But how do we beat him is the true question" sasuke said.

"**You must wake up the host of shikkaku for shikkaku to go away, otherwise you won't be Able to beat him." **

"**Wind style:sand bullets" shikkaku shouted**

Gamabunta jumped out the way of the attack. "Wait a minute he broke rule one of being shinobi, never attack while you enemy talks" naruto said in rage.

"**He's a tailed beast he does whatever he wants" Gamabunta said.**

"Whatever are you guys ready to kick some tailed beast ass" naruto said

"Don't drag us down dobe"

"Troublesome But Okay"

"It is our job to make sure we win today"

"Let's go wild" he screamed out

**What do you think about this chapter. Tell me anything I should improve on. I will have a poll for who naruto will end up with up. Hope you enjoyed read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoo I'm back. I updated the poll it's just between Anko and tayuya since they were both tied, so pick one of these if two if you want Naruto to end up with them. Be on the lookout for a new story I'm starting after this. I wonder if you guys will like it or not. I will do the 3 hokage fight it will have a different ending then the original fight in the anime and manga and the third hokage fight will happen this chapter so it will be longer than the usual , read and review.**

"Well then let's go wild" Naruto said.

"Wait we need a plan to take him out we can't charge in blindly we'll get killed" Shika said

"Really right when we get excited always have to be a mood killer" he said

"Is it my fault I value my life unlike you"

"Can you guys shut up, Shikamaru think of a plan, we'll start attacking" sasuke said. He heard naruto and Shikamaru mumble something about troublesome Uchiha but he didn't care about it now.

Hearing no more arguing the toad boss leaped forward his sword in hand ready to battle the tailed beast. Gamabunta slashes at shikkaku head but got blocked by his the opportunity sasuke jumped off Gamabunta aiming straight for gaara with a fist ready, but before he could land it spikes of sand rushed towards him. Before the spikes could hit a wall of naruto clones blocked them with one throwing sasuke back on Gamabunta.

"What was that sasuke that was reckless" Naruto yelled. Even he wouldn't just rush straight towards gaara like that., well maybe he wouldn't.

"No naruto what he did was smart, he saw an opportunity and took it, he even give us information about the defense on gaara" Shikamaru said.

"But he almost just killed himself, do you know what Sakura would do to me if he died." He shuddered at the thought.

"You can beat me but your scared of someone who didn't make the finals, you make no sense Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said.

"Can we just focus on the big elephant in the room" Sasuke said. How could people be so distracted in a battle for life or death, maybe teamwork is important after all. Maybe teamwork could keep them focused on the battle.

**At the chunin exam arena.**

A gray haired man senzed, and felt pride inside of him.. wait could it be he thought. It is.

"Kakashi my rival you better not be getting sick, if you get sick, no one would be my eternal rival."Gai said. While punching a sound ninja

"No it's one of my students they finally understand my lesson" he said while kicking away a sand ninja

"How youthful, they will now shine in the energy of youth," he said with tears rolling down his face. Who was then got glares from Kakashi, they was one thing going through Kakashi Mind my moment.

**Back to the fight**

"I got a plan" Shikamaru said. He was about to tell them when Naruto looked at him like he was 1 billion Ryo.

"Back away dobe let him breathe , you breath killing him." Sasuke said with a smirk. He looked at naruto getting ready to fire back but he stopped himself.

"It's simple we just need the toad here to grab onto gaara, then we all rush him. We're going to have Neji in front taking out the sand spikes, Naruto is going to make 20 clones all well act as a body shield. Naruto sasuke you are both our hardest hitters so I will also be playing defensive protecting you two from sand spikes. All you two have to do is get near him and hit him with your best taijutsu combo." He finished.

"**Good plan and all but I can't grab him, I don't have fangs or claws" The toad boss said.**

"Just transform into something with fangs and claws" Sasuke said

"**We toads don't train for the transformation jutsu, no summon can do the transformation,I can provide the chakra I just need someone to do it with me so it could work" Gamabunta said.**

"Naruto transform with him, you never run out of chakra, and the rest of us are almost out" Sasuke said to him.

"Fine, Okay what has fangs and claws, fangs and claws" he kept thinking while Gamabunta charged.

In a poof of smoke The Toad Boss That shikkaku had known he was fighting was no longer there, instead it was one of the few things he couldn't beat the nine tailed fox, he knew it was a transformation, but he still took a step back and hesitated. Him hesitating gave Gamabunta the opportunity he wanted he clawed at shikkaku, then he grabbed hold of the tailed beast. Shikkaku came back to earth right when the toad grabbed him, but the leaf ninja already hopped on his head. All charging for gaara.

"Remember the plan guys we can't mess up now" Naruto screamed.

Multiple sand spikes went flying towards them, but Neji knocked them all back with his rotation, he was breathing heavy but that wouldn't stop him, he ran back to the group blocking sand spikes with the naruto clones. Next a wave of sand charged towards them He used the last bit of his chakra and deflected it with his rotation again,he dropped on the head of shikkaku not able to get up anymore, he saw a sand spike heading straight for him, ready to accept his fate, he just stayed there ready to die, before it could hit a naruto clone used himself as a shield for the attack while another picked him up. He was about to tell the clone to just let him stay, but he had passed out.

With a naruto clone helping the now unconscious Neji, Shikamaru couldn't help but think it put an uncertain factor into the plan. But he couldn't worry about it now he just had to keep attacking, he always knew the chunin exams would be troublesome. Another wave of sand appeared taking out all the Naruto clones. With them still at least 30 feet away they had at least a 75% chance of death, he thought in his mind they had only one way of possible reaching gaara.

"Naruto Sasuke grab my hand" with all their hands locked he throw sasuke first, than naruto right after. He had thrown them at the right time, right after the throw more sand spikes charged towards him,right when he was about to jump to the side his lack of stamina caught up to him out of breath and tired, he was going to have to hope he could tank the hits, he would have to put his life in the hands of faith, damn it he was sounding like Neji now. Before his doom could be placed in him, he got pushed out of the way then he saw the body of someone flying towards him. He caught the body of Neji just in time to see the clone that was carrying Neji got hit with the spikes. He decided to jump off shikkaku and on one of the trees near them with Neji on his back he had to put his trust in naruto and sasuke.

The throw Shikamaru did was just enough to land both naruto and sasuke 5 feet away from gaara. They both keep charging and they reached gaara. Naruto punches gaara in the face making his head go to the right, which was followed up by sasuke landing a kick sending gaara back to the left. With the kick gaara finally woke back up. But before he could do anything, naruto and sasuke both punches him straight in the face sending him back and towards the end of shikkaku's head. Sound of shikkaku yelling about him not wanting to go back was heard. Naruto and sasuke both kicked gaara one more time making him fall off shikkaku, but right behind them a wave of sand strikes them also making them fall with gaara. They turned in midair to see shikkaku making one last attempt at killing them aiming a giant sand fist straight for them. They were both about to die moment the fist hit them.

Naruto knew the kyuubi chakra couldn't save him here he had no attack able to stop the fist of a tailed beast. It was at this moment naruto felt his chakra try to change again just like during the past month, he was gonna be sick while he died he thought. But instead of feeling the way he felt during the past month instead he felt his instincts kick in. He started putting both arms together adding the little chakra he had left into an attack. He let the attack head straight for the sand fist coming straight for him.

Sasuke knew he was out of chakra and no matter what he did he would die. But something in him screamed he couldn't he didn't kill Itachi yet, he didn't revive his clan yet. it cause your weak he heard the voice of Itachi say in his head. His weakness was going to kill him and Naruto. Wait Naruto the dead last, the dobe, the only one who he could at least respect, the only one he could consider a friend. Was gonna die because he was weak. Something in sasuke snapped

He felt strength run through his body, he felt his eyes change. He wouldn't let himself or his only friend die. A purple fist and cage surrounded him, the fist shot towards the sand fist.

Both attacks hit the fist resulting in an explosion. Blowing both boys back towards the ground faster.

They landed next to each other thinking what just happened. But remember the enemy they were facing.

Using the left strength naruto had left he stood up. He almost fell but sasuke supported him. With both boys tired mentally and physically they walked towards gaara who was a couple feet away. They marched towards him.

"I understand how it feels" Naruto started "to deal with something out of your control. The looks, they way you feel like you don't belong. I'm someone like you gaara."he said while sasuke looked at him like he never meet naruto before.

"Then how are you like this and I'm like myself?"

"It's because I found people who wanted me. You have people who want you to your family. I wish I had a family like you. You just need to show everyone your more than just your burden, your gaara. If you ever think your burden I beat you myself"

"But why would you do that, why would you help me, why would you want me to change"

"Because you and I we're the same. I can be your friend" he said before passing out. Sasuke also passed out soon after him. Not knowing what happened next.

**Time skip back **

If they were 2 things Jiraiya like in life, it would be busty women and seals. Moment the invasion started he was already sending trapping seals to stop the enemy and barrier shield to protect the civilians he was enjoying himself taking out multiple enemy shinobi and even hitting on some of the kinouchi. Normal ninjas would never do this is in an invasion, but when your jiraiya the toad sage you do whatever you want.

"Jiraiya-sama there is a seal blocking us from the hokage and Orochimaru and we need your help breaking it" an anbu with a bird mask said.

"Bring me towards them now!" He said. The anbu nodded and ran towards the battle.

They soon landed on a building near the stadium. On top of the building was two barriers one to protect the 4 users and the other to block the fight from the outside. This was a simple seal Jiryia could break it easily.

"You guys destroy the building we're on the barrier will break. Stay back when it breaks the battle I'm about to get in isn't in your league" Jiryia said.

All 4 anbu went to the bottom of the building setting explosive tags all of the building. they came back to Jiryia then they activated the explosives dropping the entire building. Breaking the barrier. Jiraiya rushed towards were the hokage was.

"It looks like your anbu at least have some common sense sensei. To bad they won't be able-" he didn't get to finish what he was going to when a kick hit him straight in the face sending him back.

"Orochimaru" Jiryia said with disgust in his voice

"Jiraiya funny to see you here, my former teammate. You even came right in time for the fun" he said before running through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. Before him two caskets appeared. Two people walked out the caskets the first and second hokage.

This was going to be a long day was the thoughts of Jiraiya and hiruzen.

**Hope you like this chapter I didn't post for a while to think about the way I wanted this chapter to go.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed. Read and review.**


	7. Notice

p id="docs-internal-guid-6f5a7714-7fff-b583-9af5-b075ec80ce18" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 30.000000000000004pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a quick update. I need to know who naruto is going to end up with in the next toad sage so please go vote on the poll on my profile./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**I really started working on the tsunade arc instead of this I feel stupid so I'm half way done with it so expect a quick update probably a couple hours after, maybe a day. Any way hope you enjoy and read and review.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter: 7 : reanimation **

There was only one thing going through jiraiya and sarutobi minds. 'Today's gonna be a long day' they both thought at the same time.

"Jiraiya it's the second reanimation Justu. They can't be killed only sealed. I'm get Orochimaru you get the first and the second." He said while charging straight for Orochimaru but got stopped by the second.

"Your not get any-." He never got to finish as jiraiya sent a high knee straight to his jaw sending him flying back.

"Never forget about the toad sage." He said before throwing down a smoke bomb. After the smoke bomb passed jiraiya could be seen with two toads next to him.

"Jiraiya-boy why would you summon us I was about to beat another sound ninja! I was about to break my record you brat.!" Ma said to jiraiya.

"If you would stop screaming you could look at who our opponent is." Pa said to her.

"Orochimaru the snake sannin." She said with disgust in her voice.

"I'm glad to be known so well in toad world. Hopefully I can meet up to your expectations." He said with a sinister smirk.

"Sadly as much as I would love to pound Orochimaru head in his not our opponent. They are." He said while pointing towards the first and second who was currently fighting his teacher. " I need you guys to gather nature chakra for me so I can seal them." To which he got a nod from both before jumping in between the hokages.

"Goodness jiraiya I thought you and Orochimaru were going to stay having a family reunion." The third said before charging straight to Orochimaru not giving his student the time to answer.

"Well are you guys ready. It's time to the previous hokages the power of the toad sage." Jiryia said while striking a pose. To which he got whacked on the head by ma.

"Let's just hurry this up dinners soon." Pa said.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." Jiraiya said making one clone. "You know the plan starting setting it up." To which he got a nod from the clone who then disappeared. " sorry for making you wait gentleman. Shall we start." Jiryia said while getting into his stance.

His response was the second charging straight towards him. Both shinobi got straight into the fight countering everything thrown. Jiryia would throw a fist just to get blocked by the second vice verse. This kept going on till a giant root came straight towards jiraiya making him jump back.

"This seems weird it took the first too long to help like he was thinking about what he should do."

"Every Jutsu has a weakness jiraiya-boy , it's either Orochimaru hasn't mastered the Jutsu or this is how it is." Pa said.

"Anyway are you guys done."

"Almost give us 2 minutes." Ma said.

**Line break**

"Orochimaru I should've killed you all those years ago now my mistake comes back to haunt me. I won't be making the same mistake this time." Hiruzen said.

"I hope so sensei. If you were in your prime you could but sensei you age might have caught up to you already."

"Ahaha I had to deal with naruto and his pranks i think I have a couple of more years in the tank."

"Whatever you say sensei all you must know is you shall be dead when I leave here. I'll show you to your death. **Summoning Justus."** He said summoning a casket with the words fourth hokage before it went back into the ground.

"Ha You tried it. I show you a really summon." He said before running through hand signs "**summoning Jutsu" **

"**Hiruzen it's been a while." The voice of the monkey king Enma said.**

"It has, I hope I'm not rusty or this would be all to waste. Enma my partner let's have one more battle together."

"**It would be an honor." The summon said before becoming a bow staff. **

"Orochimaru this is your deathbed this shall be where you die."

He didn't get no response just Orochimaru charging at him both went straight into a taijutsu battle which became a stall mate. Seeing his age won't help him in a taijutsu battle hiruzen went to ninjutsu.

**Bold letters is hiruzen using ninjutsu and him fighting.**

Regular is Orochimaru using ninjutsu. And him fighting.

"**Fire style ball jutsu." The fireball rushed straight towards his enemy.**

"Earth style mud wall." Orochimaru said blocking the attack.

"**Enma extend." The poll extend breaking through the wall and hitting Orochimaru straight in the vest knocking the wind out of him. Hiruzen wasting no time followed up with taijutsu Landing strikes of and over again on his student. But then he was blocked and kicked off.**

"Your not lying sensei you're still able to beat me…. when I'm not going all out." Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake with a sword popped out giving him the sword. "Now this sensei shall be your deathbed."

" The sword of Kusanagi Orochimaru you were the one that took it."

"No time to worry over spilled milk sensei let us continue our battle." He said charging forth. His moment was stopped by the base of the bow staff. He throws his sword into his hand ready to stop the pskey staff. He charged again but hiruzen had sent a dragon flame towards him which he responded with his own. With each other canceling out the attacks they charged forward again.

**Line break. 30 minutes later.**

Jiraiya was getting tired of the hokages he had to drop sage mode 5 minutes ago to let the nature energy leave. Which put him at a disadvantage but he got the single from his clone that the seal was ready he just needed to bait them. He charged the hokages trying to over power them with his frame. His was able to over power the second sending him towards the clone before the second almost got hit with a rasengan which was stopped by the first.

"That was pretty stupid you fell straight into the attack." He said with a smirk. "Ma pa now." Soon the sound of toads singing was heard putting them in a genjutsu. The genjutsu was broken by the impact of a rasengan hitting both hokages. "Earth style ground burial." Making the earth open up eating up both hokages. "Seal" the sign for seal glowed over the earth soon it died down. "Ma pa sage mode again we're going after Orochimaru." He got a nod from both toads before they jumped on his shoulders. He ran straight towards where He sense his sensei.

**Line break 5 minutes later.**

Orochimaru hated fighting his sensei. the man was winning but Orochimaru was trying to outlast him in stamina he could tell from the heavy breathing of his sensei he was almost out of stamina. 'He was ready to w-.' He never got to finish the thought as jiraiya suddenly slammed a rasengan straight into his back.

"You've lost Orochimaru this is your final battle." Jiryia said as he landed near his sensei.

"Your right jiraiya I've lost the battle but I haven't lost the war." He ran through hand signs in a blur summoning a snake then getting eaten up by it. The summon soon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Always the snakes getting away." Pa said. Before disappearing in a poof of smoke followed by ma.

"Amazing timing jiraiya I might have died my stamina was almost out."

"We can celebrate this with an old sensei student peeping session. Like the good all days."

"Count me in But after the deaths of everyone is honored please."

"You bet sensei."

**And cut hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and comment the ideas you would like to see added. Anyway, read and review and you should have the next chapter up tomorrow or later today depends on my mood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally updating on this story. So it will be naruto x anko, so thanks to the people That voted. Anyway hope you enjoy and read and review.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**-Tjung99 takes for the advice I need more comments like that I started this a month ago and I have been going through it blind not really understanding everything I have been reading more stories to help with my writing style and been experimenting. If you have any more ideas please tell me it would make these stories easy.**

**P.s I will be trying to add more detail in my stories try to make them longer.**

**Chapter: 9: intro to granny **

It's been a week since the sand and sound invasion. The battle with gaara had worn naruto and everybody else out. So he was doing what he said he was going to do fall asleep for the whole week. He was living his best life, it was just him, his bed, and his instant cups of ramen. A wise man once said all good things must come to an end and that end was toady.

"WAKE UP YOUR BRAT!" The toad sage who somehow got into his apartment said. With a loud scream naruto jumped straight to the back of his bed, he was not expecting to get woken up.

"You stupid super Pervy sage. I was having a good dream. It was all about ramen and-" He said. He was going to count ranting till he seen sasuke behind jiraiya. "Wait What's sasuke doing here?"

"Oh yeah all 3 of us have an important mission to bring my old teammate back to Konoha." He said expecting to get a reaction from them but got nothing.

"You could go with naruto I'll go back and train" he said while starting to walk out. Jiryia couldn't let sasuke leave he had to find out more about the powers of the evolved sharingan and Naruto new bloodline. ( which was all proved from a mission report by Shikamaru.) one thing was going through his mind how do You bride a Uchiha.

"Stop right there. The moment you leave this room you lose the chance of training with the great toad sage himself Jiryia." Moment those words came out his mouth sasuke was right next to them.

"Hurry up dobe I got strength to obtain." 'As easy as abc' Jiraiya thought. 'Offer a genin techniques and there eating out the palm of your hand.'

"Wait a minute I'm your student not sasuke." 'He better had not gotten replaced just cause sasuke made a purple fist appear.'

"His still Kakashi student well kind of Kakashi student." Seeing the confused look on their faces. "Hokages tower 10 minutes mission in 3 hours pack for a month."

"Wait what about- and he already left didn't he." Seeing the nod from sasuke he growled in anger. " he probably went to peep on some girls. That no pervy sage."

"Just hurry up you don't want people thinking your like Kakashi now do you." Sasuke said which made naruto rush straight out of his room. 'Mental note compare naruto to a bad habit of Kakashi and he obeys' he thought before walking out of the apartment.

**Line break **

The lineup of naruto, sasuke, and Shikamaru were seen in the hokage tower. All having one thought in their mind 'why am I here.' They seen they sensei and jiraiya there with the hokage but still didn't know why they were called only.

"Thank you for all getting here. Even if you didn't have a choice, it's good to know my shinobi obey orders. Anyway back to the topic you're all here for a similar reason. You 3 have taken the last part of the chunin exams one week ago due to abilities and strategy shown during the exams and invasion you have all been promoted to chunin. Shikamaru Nara step forward. For your skill in battle, the ability to come up with plans in an instant and the leadership abilities shown during your mission to take down gaara you have been promoted to chunin."

"Thank you hokage-sama." He said while bowing before walking back towards naruto and sasuke while complaining how much more troublesome life would be now.

"Sasuke uchiha step forward. For your skill and power shown during both battles with gaara of the sand and with your teamwork with uzumaki naruto that was shown. And the few seconds of leadership shown you have been promoted to chunin. I hope this helps you with your goals for the future."

"Thank you hokage-sama" he said bowing. He soon walked towards Shikamaru and Naruto while trying to hide the smile on his face.

"And last but not least the knucklehead ninja himself uzumaki naruto step forward please. Your skill and power shown during the chunin exams were mid to high chunin level just like you comards here. Your ability to protect and work with your teammates not to mention plan ahead has landed your the rank of chunin."

"Oh yeah! With this vest I am one step closer to taking the hat from you old man just give it a few years and you'll be looking at your future hokage." The outburst got him all groan from everyone in the room, even they hidden anbu had to groan at his loudness.

"I thought you said he was claiming now jiraiya." Kakashi whispered to the toad sage.

"Kakashi there are just things that can't be taken away no matter how hard you try even if you have them living millions of lives with shadow clones." Kakashi give him a nod representing point taken.

"I hope you become hokage soon this hat is becoming too much to wear. Now with the celebration later I have a mission for jiraiya, naruto and sasuke so can you all please leave the room." All left office as soon as the order was said. Even though the third sounded like he give them a choice he really didn't. As soon as everyone left the room the third began. "You all know we have taken damage from the attack of sound and sand. I'm pretty sure jiraiya told you that you have a mission but then again it's jiraiya."

"I just saved you a week ago sensei." The sage said interrupting the third.

"Jiraiya you can be banned from the hot springs or interrupting your hokage when he's going through a mission as important as this." Jiraiya soon stopped talking you could do anything to him but taking away his peeping material was too much. " now again back to what I was saying the person you shall be retrieving is Tsunade my former student and the greatest medic every she shall be forced to return here even if she doesn't want to understand." Seeing all nod. He said "now you're all dismissed." After everyone left the hokage went deep into his thoughts. 'I must soon pick someone to replace me I not matter how much I hate to think about it is running out of time of being hokage I need a replacement but who?'

**Line break 3 hours later.**

"So Pervy sage where shall we be heading." Naruto said he was estactice to leave the village again.

"How many times must I say don't call me that." The toad sage said with a tic mark on his head.

"Oh yeah sorry where shall we be heading super Pervy sage."

"We will be heading to takuzan town (I forgot the name of the actual town so I'll just go with this.) My spies last told me this was were she was heading. It shall take us about two weeks to get to our destination."

"Holdup you get mad about naruto calling you Pervy sage but not him calling you super Pervy sage." Sasuke said trying to understand the strange people he was with currently.

"Oh yeah I forgot to do my int-."

"I'll stop you right there. This white haired perverted man isn't just your regular pervert sasuke no he has ascend beyond the perviness of regular man he sasuke is a super pervert. He sasuke is a legend my good sir he has awaken a level of perviness never seen in a million years. Which is why he wouldn't like to be called just a regular perv. Hence the name Pervy sage."

"You know that just like-"

"Whoa you not about to say what I think your going to say." Jiryia said stopping him from talking.

"I think he is."

"Sasuke you can't just say that line was similar to dbz people would understand where we got it from. I don't need a line similar to Vegeta and Frieza lines on namek I don't want my reputation going down they don't need to know the toad sages copy's from people."

"Sasuke you must think before you say." Naruto said sounding just like a super powerful sage of some sort.

Sasuke just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto telling him to think before he acted what kind of world is this. Not to mention the super pervert that straight out of dbz anyone would notice that. All jiraiya would need was the golden hair and he would be the "legendary super pervert" for real. "Can we just keep walking now." He said speeding up trying to reach the next town. 'He should of just stayed by himself. Why did he have to get baited by training.' Actually speaking of training. "When are we going to start to train." Sasuke said to jiraiya.

"Next town don't worry we just have to reach Tsunade before she leaves in like a month or two." 'You better' was the only thought going naruto and sasuke minds

**Line break. Next day.**

It was currently 6am and sasuke wasn't used to waking up this early. Jiryia had woken them up at 5 made them eat and get ready for the day and he was still feeling sleepy but naruto looked perfectly fine like he's done this before multiple times over and over again. Oh yeah chunin exams training.

"We shall be in this town for a week I have information to gather up. For the week we're are here we shall be learning your new abilities seeing as you've awoken them." He made two shadow clones. "One of each of these shall be your teacher as I go do my research and information gathering."

"I told you super perverts are 50 times pervier than regular perverts. He won't even take the time to train us himself." Which he got a nod from sasuke showing he agreed.

"Naruto the clone on the right is your and sasuke the one on the left. At the end of the week we shall find new outfits for your new vest which we'll be brought from my money that you will then give back at the end of the mission from your earnings. Okay." Seeing them nod he left. "See you later brats."

**With sasuke and jiraiya2. [ill start putting numbers behind a clones name for you to realize it's not them] **

"So what are we going to be doing." Sasuke asked the clone.

"We shall be finding out the powers of your Mangekyō Sharingan Seeing if there is anything unique about yours."

"What do you mean unique."

"The mangekyō has basic abilities and more some don't have. Before you ask how I know I'm a student of the hokage and one of the top 2 strongest in the village how wouldn't I know. Now add chakra into your eyes until they become the Mangekyō." Sasuke did as he was told and activate the Sharingan which soon turned into the Mangekyō Sharingan. He soon tried to repeat what happened at the Invasion but instead got the rib cage and 2 arms of the susanoo. "Not complete I know about what madara uchiha was able to do but you just awakened it so it's a pass."

"You sure do know a lot about this eye." Sasuke said hoping he would tell him all he knows about the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"You do know the first wrote the abilities of it during his battle with madara you just don't know about the record even though he didn't get time to put all the abilities." Jiryia2 said. "Any way try something else with the eye."

"He(Itachi) was able to put someone in his(Itachi)own world please let me try it with you."

"Just don't try anything stupid. So what am I supposed to do."

"Just look at my eye." Before he could respond the clone was soon teleported into the red world of Tsukuyomi. "Holy sh*t it worked." He then soon stopped trying to control the tecquinue making jiraiya2 drop out of it.

"Is that all the abilities you think you have."

"No there's more I just feel it. It becoming clearer as long as I use it."

"Oh great that eye is basically it's own teacher." He then seen sasuke left eye start to bleed. "Hey what are you doing." The clone said trying to stop sasuke from who knows what. Till he smelt flames. He turned to see black flames burning a nerbay tree. "And another ability are you finished with finding out the abilities of it."

"Yeah I can't hear no more power calling." He said.

"Well then let's try the susanoo from earlier I want you to push yourself." Sasuke nodded and soon started adding chakra to his eyes and felt the power of susanoo grow this time bigger than before and the entire upper body and what looked like a bolt of lightning on each of its sides. Sasuke kept trying to add more chakra which made the bolt turn into a thunderbolt while marking the clouds around them stormy but he soon blacked out stopping anything from continuing.

"Oh great control over the entire power of lighting even more teaching for me wait this is kakashi student not mines easy pass man it's so much easier to learn things about naruto."

**And cut what did you think about this chapter any thoughts and ideas I tried to make this longer than usual and try to make this the usual amount of words and making arcs take more time hopefully I get this arc the be around 5-6 chapters itself. Anyway hope you enjoyed and read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok feeling really motivated this week I'm might post a lot anyway hope you like this chapter if you have any advice or tips can you tell me still feel pretty trash at writing these. Anyway read and review.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter:10: At the family reunion **

Jiryia had left naruto and sasuke alone as he went to go do some research before they went over to the next town. Jiryia had left a couple of minutes ago and now naruto and sasuke were currently in an intense very intense game of shoji (sasuke having brought it with jiraiya saying no sparing till they were back to the village) both were in deep thought till the sound of knocking on the door broke through the silent room.

"How much you wanna bet it's Pervy sage coming to cry after getting dumped." Naruto said with a snicker.

"Definitely is." Sasuke said. As naruto walked towards the door to open it sasuke couldn't wait to see the sages face after getting dumped by someone he just met that would be hilarious he thought.

Naruto opened the door of the room to look straight into the eyes of Itachi uchiha. "Who are you." He said to the stranger he looked like sasuke but sasuke in the room that couldn't be him even if he was under a henge.

"My name is Itachi uchiha and I Have come to get you."Itachi said to the still stun naruto.

"So naruto who was it, I can't tell it wasn't jiraiya I didn't hear laughing." Right as sasuke came towards the door he realized who the man that had naruto stun was. "You" sasuke said as he looked straight at his older brother.

"Sasuke My little brother I would say a pleasure to see you but it's never a pleasure to see weaklings." Itachi said as he never stopped looking at naruto.

Sasuke give Itachi a smirk."you call me weak but yet you don't know my power." Sasuke said which confused Itachi he was surprised sasuke wasn't rushing trying to kill him yet but that line made this even more confusing.

"Itachi you never told me that you had little brother." Kisame said as he appeared right next to Itachi.

"You never told me about your family why should I have told you about my annoying one."

"Point taken. I don't want to kill you brother by accident Itachi you might want to kill him yourself, so how shall this go." Kisame said with a grin.

"Two v two." Naruto said. "Leaf shinobi Don't take fights without their comrades."

"Very well nine tails. I just hope this isn't too boring." Kisame said getting into his stance followed by sasuke and Itachi.

"Don't worry I won't go to hard on you." Naruto said before charging straight for Kisame. Naruto aimed a kick to the side of his opponent but it got blocked by the wrapped up sword. Taking advantage over naruto being on one foot Kisame sent strikes left and right all over naruto. He was stopped by a purple arm that smashed straight into him sending him out of the hotel through a hole.

"When did you unlock the Mangekyō." Itachi said. To which he got no words from sasuke only a smirk. Naruto then landed right next to sasuke.

"Okay shark guy hits really hard, but we gotta take this fight outside I don't wanna pay for damages." Naruto said worried about his savings instead of his life.

"I'll take it to the street to see who eyes are superior sasuke."

"Naruto we doing only 1 on 1 Itachi is someone I must face alone." He got a nod from naruto as naruto went after Kisame.

"Your friend is pretty brave for going after a s-rank criminal he would die the moment he stepped out if he wasn't needed for later." Seeing that he wasn't getting no reactions he decided to charge forward. Activating his Mangekyō he summoned the susanoo just like sasuke. "Now the battle to show you that hate overcomes any type of love begins sasuke." Both clashed with Each other blow for blow they had only used the rib cage and two arms of the susanoo but the effects of the punch's could be seen in the ground making dents.

"Itachi I've waited to see you my power ever since I've awoken this eye not that you got to see it, just know you won't be alive any longer."He said the last part in a cold voice.

"A big talk from someone who's already died sasuke." Itachi said.

"What do you call the last 5 minutes."

"Pity for the weak." He said charging straight for sasuke again.

**Line break**

"Well brat with no uchiha to save you like last time I wonder how you'll survive." Kisame said. Naruto just grinned at him before running through hand signs.

"**Summoning Jutsu**." He said making Gamatin appear. "Ready Gamatin." To which he got a nod from the created a clone before both ran through hand signs."**Toad tag team: oily firestorm" **they said sending a firestorm towards Kisame. Kisame only grinned at this.

"Never bring fire to a water fight." He said while running through hand signs. "**Water style: tsunami wave." **The attack quickly took out the fire storm and kept charging at naruto.

"**Particle style: atomic wall" **he said creating a wall that blocked the tsunami. "**Particle style : atomic destruction." **He said sending the attack straight for Kisame who jumped to avoid the attack. "**Multi shadow clone Jutsu." **Naruto said making 100 clones who all charged Kisame while he was still in the air. "I dare you to stop this. "**Toad tag team: flame bombs" **he said sending multiple blast of fire right behind the clones. The attack hit dead on dropping Kisame out the sky. Naruto started celebrating till a voice broke his chear.

"You know your attacks are supposed to hurt your opponent for you to even get close to winning."

"Your right. But I'm pretty that going to hurt." Naruto said to him.

"What do you me-." He never got to finish as a **rasengan **from behind by Jiryia hit him dead on. Right when naruto was about to celebrate again he was quickly grabbed by jiraiya as he rushed towards where sasuke was. They arrived to see a panting Itachi looking at an unconscious sasuke who looked like he just went through hell and back.

"Well seeing the toad sage here won't help my current situation, let's propose a deal you let me leave with my partner and I leave sasuke here or you don't and I kill sasuke. Your choice."

"First option." Naruto said without thinking.

"Good choice" he said as he walked away. "And please Tell sasuke for me, that our next battle shall be the last." He said before disappearing in a flock of crows.

**Line break**

**And that it I had this chapter for like a week now I just didn't know if I wanted to add more. Anyway hope you enjoy and read and review. Super sage out.**


	11. Chapter 11

I will be rewriting all my stories on my new account Just another random dude check over there for when the re makes start.


End file.
